Poisoned Dreams
by Midnight Blue-Sea of Stars
Summary: Emit has vowed to protect his little brother Aden at all costs. When life hands them a chance at freedom, they take it with shaking determination. Everything seemed like it would be okay, but a constant nightmare challenges Emit's resolve.
1. The Big Move

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, the game Latale and its content. :P

AN: To any Latale fans, this won't have much more then certain aspects of Latale in it, like cities, job classes, ect ect ect. You know, the small stuff. I don't play the game much, so I don't know much about the main plot. This was done in an RP in a Latale mafia game somewhere, but it became so separate from the actual RP, that it was a story all by itself. So I decided it could be my first story on here. Revamped of course :P Just to give ya the heads up.

* * *

_**Moving boxes from the moving van into a house was never fun. At least not for us. It meant leaving the old place behind. Friends, school, you name it, we had to leave it all behind. While we may have been used to it by now, it still hurts when its time to leave. But, I will do everything it takes to keep my little brother safe. Even if that means leaving memories behind.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Placing the last box on the patio, I went back to the trucker and paid the fee, telling him thanks for everything. With a salute the man went off, leaving me behind in this, somewhat, loony town.

Letting out a deep sigh, I took a real long look at our new house. Well...house is a understatement. _'Grandma, Grandma, Grandma,' _thinking to myself,_ 'You out did yourself this time.'_

Looking proudly at the ''house'', I couldn't help but feel that maybe this time, just maybe, me and my little brother could finally be safe and live a normal life. No more need for running away from fear. Just a few months ago, our deranged and psychotic Father was finally rotting in jail where he belonged. Our constant waking nightmare since our Mother's death was finally put to rest. No more running for us. Nope. We would stand our ground here no matter what life threw us. Besides, what could be worse then having a deranged psychotic man constantly on your tail? I doubt nothing could scare me and my little brother now.

_'Speaking of which...where did that little blighter get to?'_ Taking one last look at the house, I strode right inside to solve this mystery. Big house outside...big house inside is what I soon found out. _'Oh boy...this is gonna take some getting used to.'_ Sighing to myself again, I trudged onward shouting my brothers name all the while.

"No dice," I said with annoyance after screaming his name for the umpteenth time,"Where in Jiendia is he!"

Actually taking the time to look around, I started to get goosebumps. This house was ancient, no telling what could be found lurking through the hollowed hallways and byways. It also didn't help that I heard strange whispers coming from the closet door down the hall. Getting in the defensive, I walked to the door VERY slowly, whispering my brothers name. When no answer came save the nonchalant whispering, I slowly reached for the door handle and pulled it open. Wouldn't you know it, out came my brother, who apparently found a old fashioned creepy looking mask, giving a big old fashioned "BOO!". Still, knowing these facts STILL didn't keep me from screaming like a girl as I dropped to the ground.

"Dang it Aden! Quit messing around! We have stuff to unpack!" Seething, yet slightly amused at my brothers antics, I got back up and started heading towards the boxes. My brother, laughing like a maniac, ran down the halls acting out in his own little world. _'This is gonna be a long day..I can just feel it now,'_ thinking to myself I heaved a big sigh and kept going.


	2. Tension Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, the game Latale and its content. :P

AN: After this Chapter, they will get longer. I promise :)

* * *

_**Running was all we knew back then. Aden was too young to remember the reason why we ran and kept on running, but I did. I was old enough to remember Mom screaming at me to take Aden and run. Old enough to know that running meant life. Old enough to know that if we did run, we would never see her again. When I ran, with Aden in tow, it was a unspoken promise between me and our Mom. I would protect my little brother at all costs. No matter what. Nothing else mattered.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eating ramen I managed to get from the local Seven-Eleven, me and Aden sat at the table. After a long days unpacking, it was good to just sit down. But there was a rather odd air of awkwardness around the table. Aden hadn't touched his food, and was looking at the contents of the bowl with disinterest, playing with it.

Not one for awkward moments, I tried to bring in some form of conversation. "Well. We have a lot to do this week," I said in a fake cheery voice,"Have to complete registration at the town hall to finalize our move. Also need to go get you and myself registered at school that starts in a few months. And an empty fridge doesn't fill it's self you know."

All that was stated was meet in silence and the mushing of food. Chewing the inside of my mouth I looked down at my own ramen, trying to find something to say. "Well...well hey! Speaking of school, I hear that this place has some great classes for an up and coming future Engineer. You've always liked that kind of thing, and the places we've been to never had any. So that's good right?"

Silence.

Scratching my head I looked around, "Umm...well...Grams was kind enough to find me a job at the local Cafe. Wish she didn't though. I really would like to try that myself. Get a fell for it you know. But her heart's in the right-"

"I hate this place" Aden cut me off with a whisper. Still looking at his food with the same disinterest as before.

Shutting up, I looked at Aden, finally understanding whats going on. "You always say that," I whispered right back, "you never give any place a chance."

"Why bother," Aden spat,"we always end up leaving anyways. What's the point of settling in, getting to know people, when the next day we're leaving like we were never even there. What makes this place any different, huh?"

Sighing, I swiped a hand through my hair, saying, "Because I promise you that this place is different. We won't need to run this time."

Looking off to the side with a sour look, Aden whispered, "That's what you always say." At a loss for words, I tried to find the right things to say. But what Aden said next stopped me in my tracks. "I wish mom were here," whispered so softly you had to strain hard to hear him speak. Putting my attention back to my food, I found myself unable to say anything ice breaking.

Thinking through memories left best forgotten, I whispered right back in the same volume, "me too." The rest of the night was spent in silence, as all the lights were turned out and everyone was getting ready for the next day in Elias.


	3. Sword and Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, the game Latale and its content. :P

* * *

**_Mana. A power of great destruction, and blessed life. Something both rightly feared, and revered. Those who learned to master such a power were called Sorcerers. A natural, Mom always used to say of me. And she was right. I loved every second delving into Magic, with the ease of which I could produce. Fate always had a funny way of being cruel though. Magic could not stem the tide of poison that entered our lives back then, no matter how hard I tried. Only cold steel. Picking up the Sword, I fought back with all the power I could muster, but in the end all it did was keep the poison at bay. But despite how much I hated that cold steel in my hands, if it had the chance of keeping Aden alive more then Magic, it was worth losing a bit of my soul each time._**

**_

* * *

_**

Walking out of the Town Hall, with Aden in tow, I started heading in the direction of the Elias Town High. No one would know by looking at me, but I was a bit furious. But I strode on as calm as a bee on a Spring day. Me and Aden walked on in comfortable silence for awhile, looking around the town as we got nearer to our goal, seeing the sights as it were. Setting foot into the park that separated the school from the town, however, Aden broke the silence.

"Emit?" Aden asked me. Stopping, I tilted my head back with a curious look on my face. Aden had stopped a few feet back, and was looking at me with a neutral expression. "Whats up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking down at the ground, Aden whispered,"Why are you so calm right now?"

Tilting my head a little with confused look, "What do ya mean calm? I'm right furious," I told him with a smile, "Being lied to about when school actually starts, is a big beef with me. Instead of two weeks, its right around the corner. Go figure huh?."

Turning around to head onwards toward the school, I heard Aden sigh and whisper "that's not what I meant." Smiling to myself, continuing on, "I know bud. I know." Wasn't long before that trek down the park's silence was broken yet again by Aden. Almost to the School gates, with but a few yards to go, he asked another question I was expecting.

"Soo...now that we're gonna stay here for a long while...are you thinking about going back into the study of Magic again Emit? You always hated that sword, don't ya think it's time to put it away?" Aden inquired.

Not stopping, I tilted my head back again, with a smirk on my face, "Actually, I thought I would do both. Might as well since I've dabbled in both ways right?" Looking back in the direction I was walking, I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed Aden's shocked face and whispered declaration of "Wait? You can do that?".


	4. Cafe' Gental Solace

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, the game Latale and its content. :P

* * *

_**Food had to be put on the table, and no one was going to do it but me. The world had already showed how cruel it could be. Going from job to job, each one I hated with a vengeance, I strove through them. I already choose to put my personal preferences and life aside though, in light of keeping Aden safe. Nothing was more important then that, not even my own feelings.**_

* * *

Shocked was the word to describe how I was feeling as I walked out of the school, schedule in hand. Shocked, and a little relived.

After having gotten Aden's registration and classes picked out, I sat and talked to the guidance counselor about my options. I reluctantly brought up the possibility of taking both Sword and Magic classes at the same time. Cause despite the positive attitude I showed Aden before we went inside, I still felt like I was gonna have to choose again. Strangely enough though, when I showed how shocked I was when she said sure thing, she stated this kind of thing happened all the time here. So relief that I didn't have to painfully choose my path, I walked with Aden to the grocery store, willing and ready to fill that lonely fridge and pantry.

It was surprisingly quick and to the point, Aden talking animatedly about the classes he was gonna take, as we walked down the aisles filling the cart stock full. Paid for and out the door in no time flat we got home and put them away. Satisfied that the fridge and pantry finally made some friends, with time to spare before I head to my job we spent the rest of the free time playing the play station. When the time came to go, I got up and left saying to Aden not to worry about making dinner, that I'd get take-out somewhere.

Walking around the town, directions in hand, I went about finding this place. Every step of the way getting nervous. Finally finding I looked at it long and hard, trying to calm my ever increasing nerves. It was a huge cafe' called 'Gentle Solace', and had a homey feel animating from it. But I've already learned that the cover of a book was nothing to go by. So, staving my nerves, I opened the door to my new fate.

The first thing that greeted me was a song of most calming purity, making the inside just as homey. Looking around, there was a bar, vast assortments of cozy chairs and booths, and people sitting down talking and enjoying their food as the beautiful song sounded through out the place. I already felt like this was gonna be the best job in the world.

Before I could even think to look for the source of where that song was coming from though, a guy came up to me with a cheerful smile. Looking me up and down he stated "Ahh. You must be the new guy! Welcome aboard the Gentle Solace crew! The names Demetri!"

Holding out his hand, I nervously shook it,"The names Emit..."

"Well Emit. Here at the Gentle Solace we strive to make everybody's stay here as pleasant as possible," Demetri said suddenly serious with fists on his hips," We want people to leave with a smile on their face. Are you up to this arduous task?" he asked me.

"Uhh...I guess?" I whispered, swiping a hand through my hair. "Sounds a lot more tame then some the jobs I have had to so far..."

Demetri suddenly laughed and took me by the shoulder leading me further into the cafe'. "Alrighty then! All you need is a positive attitude. That's all we here at Gentle Solace ask of our employees...well," Demetri paused scratching his head,"That and working hard...BUT YEAH! You already knew that right?" he asked as he smiled at me."Oh boy...this guys a bundle of energy."

Shaking my head yes, finding it hard to keep the infectious atmosphere from making me smile as well, he continued on. "Well. Before I start you off by teaching ya the ropes I want you to meet the Boss. Don't worry though! She's a sweet gal, she won't hurt a fly!...little weird though...but you didn't here that from me, you got that yo!" He said to sate my nerves. But they had already gone the moment I walked through those doors. "Just have to wait a little though. She's doing her little number up there on the stage." As he said that he pointed to an are I hadn't had the chance to see yet. It was a stage with a lunge surrounding it. Kinda makes you wonder how you would miss such a thing, but there it is.

And there she was. Up on stage with her oud. She was the source of that beautiful song. As we waited for her to finish, our eyes met, and she smiled, as the song soothed all my worries I ever had away. When she was done she bowed to the audience's applause and headed straight off the stage and towards us. As she reached us she smiled, "It's a pleasure finally meeting you Emit. My name is Luna. I hope you'll find your stay here at Elias and here at Gentle Solace a great experience for you both." Somehow, I think I was.


	5. Brother Mysterious

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, the game Latale and its content. :P

* * *

_**Many mysteries abound in this world of Jiendia. But none were so close to home then my brother Aden. With his snow white hair, and pale red eyes, and spark of intelligence beyond his years, I knew he was gonna be special. At the age of three, when scholars the whole world over failed to solve the mystery of Way Points for several years, it took him a matter of minutes to figure out. Several people were impressed with this young boys ingenuity, and I could not be any more proud of him. But, there was one who looked upon it all in disgust. Part of me wonders if this was the beginning of the madness that unfolded, but I knew deep down that it had already started years before.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Work had been surprisingly fun. Demetri showed me all that needed to be done and from there it was a piece of cake. Meeting all the new people walking in and sitting them to a table and taking their orders wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Here and there conversations would be started and it was hard to get back on track of what needed to be done. Demetri proved he was as full of energy as I had assumed as he always had things to say. And Luna periodically sang her tunes, and still managed to walk around talking to the customers and helping out. It was work, but it was enjoyable work. I actually hated leaving the place.

With dinner in hand, I walked into the house yelling I was home. When I got a muffled acknowledgment somewhere off in the house, I headed towards living room. And stopped in my tracks. The whole place was set up like a dream home. Something I'm not used to. I don't know how long I stood there in amazement, when Aden popped up suddenly, "So, like it do you?" Turning around to face him, I saw he was pretty proud of himself. "I'll say," I said with a smile. Gesturing towards the pizza box in my hand, "I hope your hungry," I said happily as I threw it on the couch.

With a smirk, Aden ran and jumped on the couch. As he opened the box he asked me how my day was, and I told him it was pretty good. He of course didn't believe it and asked for a "full description and no hold backs now bud". I did, and when I finished he had this knowing smile on his face and asked, no, TOLD, me in no uncertain terms that he was going with him tomorrow and that was that. As the night wore on, as we watched tv and talked about stupid stuff, Aden finally went to bed, leaving me alone. Channel surfing, stopping when it got to the news, I sat there and took events in. The world grew a little fuzzy as sleep finally took me. An uneasy sleep.


	6. Posioned Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, the game Latale and its content. :P

* * *

_**Rivers of fire, tears from the heavens, and the raging tides of poison that brings them together. Always running into the shadows after the Light that always seems so far, to be whisked away before I could reach it. Hands from the shadows extinguishing the Light of my world, plunging it into darkness. My constant nightmare, and frequent reminder of the future, should I fail. And fail I mustn't. Not as long as I have breath in my body will that Light be allowed to die. This I swore to myself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Coming downstairs, ready for work, I found Aden engrossed in the morning newspaper. Not an odd occurrence, he always liked the funnies, but still it was always an odd sight. I asked him if there was anything interesting as I went get some breakfast together. Aden had jumped, as if he was not expecting me, and gave me a blank look for awhile before he said not much 'The editors funny though'. Only giving him an acknowledgment that I had heard him, I found myself focusing on getting some food, too engrossed myself in last nights dream. A few minutes later, I asked if he was ready to go. He looked kinda lost, as if he didn't remember his last night's demand, before it clicked and he was his usually chipper self.

Walking to Gentle Solace had been awkward , for as much as Aden was his usual self, I constantly saw him give me side glances. When I asked what was wrong he just gave me a blank look with a 'nothin'. I didn't think much of it as we entered the cafe'. It was in the early day, so most people weren't up and about, but it seemed there was always a few people sitting around. It was a nice feeling having a relaxing place to go to, and Gentle Solace was definitely that. Looking around, I noticed that Demetri and Luna were no where to be seen. There was another worker there named Ruby though. She seemed liked the female version of Demetri, full of energy, maybe even more, always with a smile. How I envied them of that.

When Ruby asked who Aden was, she gave him the biggest hug I ever saw, screaming 'omg! how cute!', while she proceeded to drag him across the floor to a table in the back. He never stood a chance, the poor little guy. 'Yeah...definitely more, mhmm' I thought to myself as I smiled as Aden looked like his life suddenly was not in his control anymore. When Ruby came out with a breakfast platter for Aden though, he quickly replaced that look with a Cheshire grin. I guess whatever worked for him eh? People started coming in more and more later on in the morning, but as I wondered around taking orders, I watched as Aden talked with Ruby on her breaks, a big smile on his face. It made me glad I brought him here, even if it was he suggestion. As the morning flew into the afternoon, I forgot last nights dream.


	7. Talk by the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, the game Latale and its content. :P

* * *

_**From town to town, same old story. Distancing. Untrusting. We were always outsiders, me and Aden, and we understood that. Still didn't stop it from hurting though. In all the four years of running, I learned to put up neutral facade, finding trust fleeting, never letting anyone but Aden in. Aden fought it though. Every time. Always figuring a way to pull me out, and I found myself letting others in. And every time, we would leave, and the mask went back on. I always wondered how many more times like that I could take before I broke completely, but I stilled myself each time. My shattered heart was worth it, knowing that Light was still burning brightly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Getting off work, I decided to go look around the city. Aden had gone back home near the afternoon, saying he needed to work on one of his projects. He didn't look as insused as he usually did when he talked of doing his little projects, but having been in the lunch rush, I didn't have much time to dwell on it. School only a few days away though, made this trek through the city find purpose. Looking around, I tried to see if there were any stores that would have what we needed. Try as I might though, I could not for the life of me find a single one. "Never did have a sense of direction..." I noticed as I walked around that people were giving me odd looks. Familiar odd looks. Trying not to show I was getting nervous, I moved through the city on edge.

Coming around a bend, about to give up on ever finding such a place, I found myself facing one of the smaller parks that spattered through out the city. Luna was sitting on a bench, feeding the pigeons and doves, sun shining all around. Stopping, I wondered whether I should make my presence known, or just walk away. My decision was made though, when she lifted her head up as though sensing another, looking in my direction. Seeing that it was me, she just smiled and scooted over, patting the free bench space next to her. Seeing no alternative, I just swiped my hair putting on a smile on my own.

Upon sitting down she asked me how I was doing, and I told I was looking, and failing, for a place to get school supplies for me and Aden. Smiling that smile that melted any worry away, "Oh I know the perfect place for such a thing. It has all that you two would ever need. I'll show you were it is, if you don't mind sitting here for a bit longer?" she asked, and when I said I didn't mind, "What do you think of Elias so far? Good? Bad even?"

Scratching my head "It's okay..." I whispered softly.

She nodded her head and looked back at the doves, "Irina talked very highly of you and Aden when we met."

Turning, I gave her a strange look, "Huh?...OH!...You mean Grams?"

Lifting her hand to her face she tried hard not to laugh, "So that's what you call her huh? No wonder she seemed so exasperated at the same time." Her laughter was contagious as I joined her as well. When she told me that they talked about many things, she asked if there was anything I wanted to get off my chest. My laughter ceasing as soon as it began, mask on, told her not really. She just nodded and asked trivial things, and we talked for several hours as the time flew by. Part of me was glad she did, but some part of me, the one dying to find release, wished I had told her everything.


End file.
